Here With You
by Kagamichin
Summary: Todos gostam de ganhar presentes, até mesmo Dean. DxS


**N/A: **Fic BEEEM levinha.** Contém YAOI**. E é um presente para a minha tia linda _Empty Spaces_! (ela reclama que eu quase nunca escrevo Supernatural, então é pra ela essa fic!)

ENJOY!

**

* * *

Here With You**

A noite estava fria. A lua em seu auge emanava sua bela luz prateada por toda a parte da cidade de Lawrence, Massachusetts. No quarto do motel, Dean estava adormecido, com o rosto sereno, esparramado pela cama, de barriga para baixo e para completar usava apenas uma boxer preta e um fino lençol cobrindo-lhe da cintura para baixo. Sam encontrava-se quase do mesmo jeito que seu irmão, porém este usava uma larga calça de moletom, estava encolhido e de costas para a porta, de frente para Dean.

Somente um suspiro de seu irmãozinho bastou para que Dean despertasse de seu leve estado de sono. Virou-se para o irmão, olhando-o nos olhos e perguntou:

— Diz aí... Sammy... O que está aborrecendo você?

Num movimento muito lento, Sam esticou as pernas e os braços, espreguiçando-se. E, num tom sonolento, mas demonstrando aborrecimento, resmungou:

— Sei lá... Esse quarto de motel está me dando nos nervos.

Dean arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e com um olhar suspeito questionou:

— Isso não era exatamente o que você queria dizer, não é, irmãozinho? Não é o quarto que está aborrecendo você, fale a verdade! De repente, esse marasmo que você fala, é a falta de você sabe o quê. É isso que está dando nos seus nervos...

Sam olha meio aborrecido para seu irmão e resmunga novamente:

— É incrível a sua capacidade de retomar sempre o mesmo ponto.

— O problema não sou eu. – Rebate o irmão. — O problema é essa sua incapacidade de tomar a iniciativa.

— Pelo menos, eu penso antes de agir.

— Cuidado irmãozinho para não demorar muito. Se você demorar muito para se decidir, o que você precisa usar agora estará incapacitado de resolver seu problema quando for preciso.

— _Shut up_!

Sam virou-se para o lado oposto, ignorando totalmente Dean, que não sabia da problemática que envolvia seus pensamentos: Escolher um presente que realmente satisfizesse seu irmão mais velho.

Dean sentou-se na borda da cama. Não gostava de ver seu irmão daquele jeito.

— Olha só, irmãozinho... Se você quiser podemos esticar as pernas um pouco. Podemos antecipar a comemoração do meu aniversário, tomando todas hoje.

Não sabendo exatamente o que dizer ou fazer, Sam voltou-se para olhar seu irmão.

— E aí, o que me diz?

Sam continuava a olhá-lo, a resposta não lhe vinha à mente. Porém, como Dean apenas ficou olhando-o, foi obrigado a lhe dar uma resposta.

— Achei que quisesse comemorar seu aniversário diferente...

— Diferente como?!

— Sei lá... Da última vez, você saiu com uma garota e só voltou de madrugada. Voltou passado da conta. Havia perdido sua camiseta, haviam manchas de batom por toda a parte de seu corpo e esqueceu onde estacionou o carro. Depois de me fazer procurar o carro por toda a cidade, reclamou que não tinha café quente, passou o dia todo dormindo e ouvindo música, e praticamente esqueceu que eu estava do seu lado. O dia terminou, você não abriu o presente de aniversário que comprei para você e, para completar, só se deu por conta do presente dois dias depois.

Dean estava surpreso. Não lembrava do ocorrido. E muito menos com tantos detalhes. Só lembrava que havia quase perdido seu amado Impala.

— Como pode lembrar de tudo isso?!

— Não dá para esquecer quando esquecem da gente.

— É, mas eu lembro que prometi para você que neste aniversário seria diferente. Então, você é quem vai fazer meu aniversário acontecer.

Agora Sam estava realmente enrascado. Se pensar num presente era difícil, mais difícil ainda era pensar em como fazer do aniversário do irmão um acontecimento marcante. Pensando assim, seu rosto foi marcado por uma expressão que fez com que Dean comentasse:

— Nossa! Que foi!? É tão complicado assim!?

— Não... Não é isso! É que me pegou de surpresa. Ainda não tinha decidido que presente dar a você, e você já quer que eu planeje o seu dia! Isso parece ser complicado.

— Sammy... Não sou um cara tão complicado e tão exigente assim! O que você planejar vai estar de bom tamanho. Passar o dia com você já vai ser um bom presente, afinal, tenho que me redimir da última vez.

Sam olhou-o ainda com seus pensamentos a mil. Suspirou e olhou em sua volta. Realmente, o quarto de motel não era um lugar tão bom assim para passar um aniversário e... O mais novo simplesmente travou qualquer músculo, pensamento ou movimento. O quarto que a pouco havia rejeitado como local de aniversário, pareceu muito mais proveitoso do que imaginara, sorriu de canto, mas afastando logo os pensamentos pervertidos de sua cabeça. Dean olhou-o intrigado e pronunciou-se.

— Bem, até que não decida o que fazer comigo e meu aniversário estarei dormindo ou quem sabe irei flertar alguém...

Dean olhou mais demorado para o irmão, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Sam apenas levantou-se, indo até seu notebook e viu o irmão deitar-se em sua cama.

Ficaram naquele quarto e naquele silêncio por tempo indeterminado. Nenhum olhar havia sido trocado. Nem mesmo um suspiro ou uma palavra solta no ar. Apenas o silêncio fazia-se presente e os cliques do mouse e o leve barulhinho do teclado do notebook de Sam.

Cada um estava compenetrado em seus pensamentos. Sam não sabia ainda o que fazer para o aniversário do irmão ser tão especial. Já Dean não tinha certeza se o seu aniversário seria tão bom, uma vez que a sua presa sequer se movia ou falava...

E mais torturosos minutos se passaram. Dean já estava impaciente e também cansado de ficar naquela cama olhando da janela, para a porta, da porta para a televisão, da televisão para Sam e de Sam para a janela novamente.

Num suspiro alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Sam, Dean levantou-se da cama, pegou seu casaco e foi até a porta, olhando então para o irmão.

— Vou sair. Quer vir junto? Eu estou com fome.

— Você sempre está com fome e não faz nem 2 horas que comeu...

— O que posso dizer? Eu preciso ficar forte! Irei gastar energias mais tarde! – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, seguido de uma risada divertida, ante a expressão de espanto do irmão – E então, vem ou não?

— Certo, certo eu vou.

oOo

Chegaram a um barzinho e logo foram atendidos. Como sempre Dean pediu um x-bacon e cerveja e Sam apenas pediu uma cerveja, para acompanhar o irmão.

Ficaram encarando um ao outro por alguns instantes, até Dean quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

— E então...?

— E então o quê? – respondeu intrigado.

— Vai ficar só na cerveja? Não vai colocar nada pra dentro desse corpo?

— Não estou com fome. E não sou um poço sem fundo como você, que fica com fome a cada 10 minutos...

— Já está nervoso é? Ficar na frente daquele computador deve atrofiar alguns neurônios seus... – falou indiferente.

— O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra Dean?! – perguntou impaciente e levemente irritado.

— Bem, não sei. Mas nessa sua cabeça tem que haver algum problema para estar sempre na frente daquele computador.

— Háhá! Olha quem fala quanto a 'ter problema'... O problema aqui é sempre você Dean. Você, e essa mania de querer sempre estar caçando. – falou irritado.

— Relaxa cara! Não estou querendo discutir com você! Só estou tentando... Conversar.

— Conversar? Isso realmente não é uma boa maneira de começar uma conversa... – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e em seguida suspirou.

— Tanto faz...

— Dean... – o maior começou, porém foi interrompido pela chegada da garçonete.

— Com licença, seus pedidos.- colocou os pedidos na mesa e logo se retirou.

— Obrigado. – Sam disse, educado.

Dean pegou seu lanche e começou a comer. E Sam serviu-se da cerveja.

— Você estava falando que mesmo? – Dean perguntou com a boca ainda cheia.

— Nada não... Esqueça. – falou sorrindo fraco, em seguida sorvendo da bebida.

— Você que sabe... – o mais velho deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

oOo

Haviam ficado no bar por boas horas bebendo e conversando assuntos banais. Estava realmente um clima bom entre ambos. Divertido e descontraído.

Sam em nenhum momento se incomodou com as tiradas impertinentes de seu irmão. E o mais velho também não estava ligando muito para as respostas ácidas que as vezes recebida.

Saíram do local já tarde da noite. Dean bêbado, mas lúcido o suficiente para saber o que fazia, apenas estava com dificuldade para formar pensamentos coerentes. E Sam levemente bêbado. Ambos caminhavam um apoiado no outro, em direção ao quarto do motel.

— Sabe Sammy... Realmente esse foi um ótimo aniversário! Mesmo não tendo saído com nenhuma mulher. Foi diferente. Mas bom...

— É... Nem parece você...

— Tem razão.

Chegaram logo na frente da porta do quarto. Sam pegou as chaves e abriu a porta, ia entrar, mas Dean o parou, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Mas dá para ficar mais diferente e melhor ainda, sabia, Sammy? – falou sugestivo.

— Mesmo?! Como?! – perguntou rindo.

Dean não respondeu, apenas empurrou o irmão para dentro e fechou a porta em um estrondo, prendendo-o contra a parede mais próxima. As faces perto uma da outra, os olhos se encarando em mútuo entendimento e expectativa, as mãos de Dean afrouxando o aperto nos braços de Sam e as bocas a centímetros uma da outra.

Sequer outros pensamentos vieram na mente de Sam e mesmo assustado com o ato do irmão, sentia-se estranhamente a vontade estando tão próximo do irmão e estava curioso para saber como terminaria tudo aquilo.

— Não vai me mostrar como ficaria melhor, Dean? – perguntou em desafio, atiçando o outro.

— É claro que vou! – falou convencido e cheio de si.

— E está esperando o que?

— Que você cale a boca.

E sem mais delongas uniu ambos os lábios. Apenas um roçar. Um leve toque. Mas logo a língua apressada do mais velho pediu passagem por entre os lábios do outro e tão logo já estavam entregues ao desejo e a paixão.

Entregues a vontade de estar ali, junto um com o outro.


End file.
